1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for vibrations in tennis rackets at the moment of impact of the ball on the racket strings.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known for some time, that this impact generates in the entire racket frame, including the handle, a vibratory system having high frequency components. These high frequency vibrations cause fatigue and lesions in many players.
Starting from the study of this phenomenon, different solutions have been put forward to eliminate or at least reduce these vibrations. In considering the phenomenon, it must be recognized that although such vibrations exist in all rackets. they are spread out in a different manner depending on the constitution of each racket. Thus, a damping device can be efficient with one racket and much less efficient with another. In addition, different players will generate different vibrations using the same racket because of the players' different strengths and level of impact they are able to generate.
The disadvantages of known damping devices are they are not at all general-purpose, i.e. of universal application, because of the great variety of the rackets and their manner of use.
The object of the invention is to remove these disadvantages by providing a damping device having means for adjusting the vibration damping according to a player's desires.